A War Torn Galaxy
by MandoManhunter374
Summary: The Jedi are outnumbered and rely on clone soldiers to do what they can not. In a tiring and desperate battle the Republic call on independant mercenaries to fill in the gaps. The Jedi soon find themselves at odds with a mysterious warrior with no clear motives. This story takes place in the Clone Wars era after the Season 3 costume change. It is NO where near completion Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any existing Star Wars characters, locations, or any other aspects of the universe or franchise. I also seek no profit for my writings.**_

**A War Torn Galaxy**

**Geonosis**

**Anonymous Clone Soldier**

"A blur...that's all it really was...a big incoherent blur. It feels like just yesterday when they gave us the word to mobilize, just like yesterday when those first shots went off. I remember the scorching hot sun and the scalding hot air. The ground was dry, withered, and cracked. Countless mountains and spires riddled the barren surface and dry desert clouds filled the air. I remember the smell of recycled air and ozone, as if it was all yesterday. Nothing on Kamino could have possibly prepared us for this day. The day when we would meet our enemy, an enemy that did not feel, an enemy that did not fear. It all seemed surreal, but what I remember most-is seeing _them_ for the very first time. There they were….battle droids, an army of thousands of shiny, soulless automatons with a single goal-to wipe us out. The separatist employed the droid armies of multiple corporations in an effort to overwhelm the Republic, but were unprepared to face the fighting men of the Grand Army. We all knew the ensuing battle was going to be long, hard, and merciless; our only reward was the chance of coming out alive. Despite these circumstances, not one man would have dared to decline this mission, it was our duty to serve the Republic. Our first mission under our new leaders was to engage the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and to provide a sure way out for the outnumbered Jedi forces. Not all of our training combined could have prepared us for that treacherous and pivotal day. This battlefield was our proving grounds, in more mind than body; for this was the day my brothers and I would take our first steps into destiny."

**Namascas**

**Republic Secondary HQ**

**Republic Ready Room**

"Sir, sir!" shouted CT-578/22-345 from across a control console.

"We've got enemy infantry breaching our outer defenses and General Ki-Adi-Mundi's reinforcements have been ambushed, what are your orders, Captain Rex?" he asked while managing several consoles at once.

"Tell our men to pull back and reestablish another line of defense. I will inform General Skywalker of our current situation. I hope we have some good news for the General next time, I'm tired of this planet."

They had all been on Namascas for well over a week and hadn't even chipped the enemy's defenses. The droid forces used Namascas' nearly impenetrable environment against them hidden behind. Namascas was a jungle planet full of fauna and creatures of diverse design. The jungle was versatile and even grew at the bottom of the ocean. The planet had two fiery blue stars that scorched the ground and boiled the oceans almost year round. Fortunately it had entered its winter season, but still felt like Tatooine covered in lava. From high-orbit, one might think of it as peaceful, beautiful even. A poor soul such as this would be in for a serious surprise when they reached the surface. Namascas was at war with itself well before the Separatists arrived; every flesh-eating disease, man- eating plant, and nocturnal creature imaginable called it home. It made it just that much harder for Rex and his men to take the fight to the droids- and they knew it. Rex hurried his way to the command room while dodging a horde of incoming and outgoing traffic full of technicians, medics, and equipment operators. After a few minutes of perilous travel, he finally reached the outer door of the command room. He passed security and walked in to find General Anakin Skywalker, Commander Ahsoka Tano, and their entire command crew working furiously.

"General Skywalker, sir?"

"Any more good news Rex?" asked the General with a sly smirk on his face.

"No sir, I've come to inform you that our perimeter has been breached, sir." Anakin stopped to think about the new information.

"Well that sounds like good news to me, good work Captain." Anakin replied with a humorous grin.

Rex almost allowed himself to be surprised, but then remembered that General Skywalker was no ordinary Jedi. "Yes, sir it's fantastic news, what will you have us do in response?"

"Pull back our outer patrols, call the birds back to base, and contact General Ki-Adi-Mundi."

"Yes, General, what of the lost patrol near sensor marker six?"

Anakin looked up from the holochart he was studying. "I'm organizing a recovery mission as we speak; prepare your men."

Rex saluted then prepared to turn to carry out his orders.

"Oh and Rex while you're at it, would you mind bringing me some caf?"

Rex smiled. "No problem, sir." he then about-faced and walked away.

"I see you're in a good mood Master, was that really necessary?" Anakin turned to face his young padawan to see her smiling at him with her arms crossed.

"Actually it was, I've been working hard for the past 8 hours straight trying to make sense of the Seppies erratic strategies. I also had to wake up early to fight an entire division before chow this morning." Anakin said while studying his apprentice's expression.

She rolled her eyes at him while she helped to realign a holochart. "Well we all know you need your beauty sleep Master, but the rest of us have been working for the past _ten_ hours straight."

"Yeah well a Jedi does need his rest in order to fight a war. Speaking of sleep, you look like you could use some yourself Snipps. We've got a meeting with the council in an hour, try to get some sleep till then."

She yawned at his response. "I'll try Master, but I don't want to be out of the fight for too long, I've got work to do."

She then left the command room and traveled down the halls to her quarters, leaving Anakin to ponder on the oncoming battle.

**Namascas**

**The Frontlines**

**Troopers of the 501st Legion**

The main clone force laid trapped in a mountain valley a couple of miles out from the secondary headquarters. They were held up at a barricaded mountain entrance surrounded by temporary defense structures and several clone turbo tanks. The valley stretched out about 100 yards until it reached forest and the incoming droid forces.

"Incoming flak"! shouted a wounded trooper before he was silenced by flaming hot shards of metal raining down from the sky.

"Someone man that gun, and lay down suppressive fire in sector 22-Delta! Hold this line, and find out where those tanks are!" yelled a trooper with sergeant insignia. Troopers were everywhere desperately trying to hold their own against a large force of droids and Namascasian rebels. All the while dodging sweltering shrapnel raining from the sky taking lives wherever it landed.

"We got a man down, Sergeant, are you alright?"

"Where are those reinforcements I called in, Corporal?" he replied as he gripped on to his wound in pain.

"They are on their way along with Skywalker himself, sir."

"Well it's about damn time." the sergeant said with mock enthusiasm.

"I wish I shared your enthusiasm, sarge, but they're at least 20 minutes out. I have never seen so much resistance from battle droids before and these narrow roads do not make it any easier to move our armor." the Corporal waited for a response. Then turned to see mess of blood and armor in his place.

"Frakk, not again, somebody clean this mess up!" he shouted at the nearest troop next to him, then replaced his helmet and continued the fight.

Creatures scattered through the smoke filled the air, trying to out run the carnage. The ground shook with barrage after barrage and the air smelt like sizzling flesh, ozone, and blaster lubricant. For every droid put down two more would take its place. They poured down the terrain like a river of metal and wiring, slowly inching closer and closer. The droids had the higher ground, but heavy fire from Clone BARC speeders and stationary weapon emplacements kept them at bay. A couple dozen super-battle droids led a charge for the main clone battle group, attempting to put hole in their weakening lines. The Namascasian troops followed the droids closely, giving support and commands. They looked like a strange hybrid between humans and reptilians. The strange creatures had red scales, lacked snouts unlike most lizards, and used sonic technology in the majority of their weapons. Their species was nocturnal and cold blooded, and they were galaxy renown for their uncanny anger. They possessed an unfounded hatred towards the Jedi and anyone that dared to invade their home. The Namascasian Government seceded from the Republic two months ago, and wasted no time turning to the Confederacy. Without their assistance their armies would stand no chance against the Republic.

"We've got a leak, where's Corporal Mu! shouted a clone trooper carrying ammunition.

"Right here trooper, someone put a turret on that leak! We have got to hold this line, Skywalker's ETA is 10." He then helped to load a Z-6 Rotary Cannon.

"But sir, our ammunition is nearly depleted and our left line is close to collapse." "Try harder; we only have 10 until we are reinforced." Mu replied while laying down suppressive fire. "Sir, in our position 10 minutes might as well be 10 hours." He stopped to reload, right before an anti-infantry round pierced his visor and his skull.

**Namascas**

**Republic Convoy**

**En-route to trapped clone forces**

General Skywalker and his convoy raced daringly through the treacherous terrain of Namascas. They crossed rivers, blew away mountains, fought native beasts, and avoided the deadly mumassian pits. It seemed as if everything on Namascas was created to kill anything unfortunate enough to cross it. The rivers bore acids, Namassian cats prowled everywhere, and the mumassian pits were filled with toxins from the planets core. Casualties were inevitable, but the risk was worth the lives of the lost patrol. General Skywalker observed their progress from the command bunker of a clone turbo tank. He paced obsessively back and forth, not trying to mask the uneasiness he was radiating.

"This planet, is rotten to the core, it shouldn't take this long to make through this brush."

"Sorry sir, but the plants here grow back at an accelerated rate, and we have to be careful out here. We'll be through in a few moments, after we blast through this remaining barricade of trees." replied a clone driver.

After a few minutes of blasting and maneuvering the convoy overcame the brush blocking their path.

"General Skywalker we have reached our destin-ation."

"Alright get ready to de-ploy."

Both men were still as they stared helplessly out the forward view port of the tank, taking in the carnage before them. Shaking away the shock Anakin quickly ran out the command cabin, through the boarding hatch to the crippled, smoking clone patrol. All around the ground lay heaps of rubble and smoking bodies. Anakin's knees buckled and he tightened his fists. He had seen plenty of carnage in his life, but this reminded him of...the Tusken Camp on Tatooine. He would never forget the day he lost his mother…never. Squads began to rush off the tanks to assess the damage and to recover their fallen brothers bodies.

"Master, are you alright?" Anakin turned to see his apprentice looking at him with concern.

"No, these men were counting on me and I let them down. If I had just moved a little faster, or left by gunship these men would still be alive." He clenched his fists in frustration.

"It's not your fault, and the gunships can't take off with all the AA in the area." Ahsoka replied with greater concern.

"Maybe so, now go help the clones clean up, and bury the dead." With hesitance she left as ordered, with worry on her brow.

The clones were busy at work burying bodies, retrieving weapons, and stripping equipment from vehicles. They all worked solemnly, not one uttered a word, and they all worked in mournful unity. Among them was Captain Rex helping to coordinate the removal of a large slab of durasteel.

"Alright easy, take it easy, nice and slow. Now shift to the left 20 degrees, alright you're clear, reel it in. Good job trooper, now we should…stop, somebody get a medic!" Rex shouted urgently.

Under the enormous slab were two surprised and dazed clone troopers. They sat huddled together, covering their eyes from the newly found light. Their armored was damaged and they were coughing from the brought up dirt.

"Who turned the lights on?" asked one trooper that appeared uninjured.

"I'm glad to see someone survived this catastrophe. Someone get General Skywalker." said an excited Captain Rex as he ushered in a medical retrieval team. Ahsoka Tano landed next to Rex from seemingly nowhere and proceeded to the two clones.

"At least we have some good news, what are your identification numbers?" asked Ahsoka Tano while wiping dust off her face.

"My number is CT-556/45-321, but you can call me Mu, and this is Private Psi. I can't begin to describe how happy I am to see you all."

"Nice to meet you both, we'll get you out of here." she replied, then she turned to see her Master running towards them.

"You found someone? Thank the Force; at least someone survived this massacre. Are you two injured?"

"I'm not sir, but Psi here has a possibly broken arm." he gestured towards him.

"Alright then, Rex get them cleaned up, I'm going to want their report on exactly what happened here ASAP."

"Yes, sir." replied Rex. The two Jedi left the clones to clean up as they walked back to the Command HAV/w A6 to report their findings to the Jedi Council.

**Namascas**

**HAV/w A6**

**Jedi Council Meeting**

Anakin and Ahsoka patiently waited for a response to their message to the Jedi council. They knew the council would want clarification of the events that took place here, and why they failed to predict the Separatist's move. After a few more minutes of waiting, the holo-table sparked to life, various members of Jedi Council hovered above them. Among those members was the wise Grand Master Yoda and the powerful Master Mace Windu.

"Greetings Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano, news for us do you have?" said the ancient and philosophical Jedi.

"Yes, Master Yoda, very unfortunate news actually. We lost a lot of good men today and a plethora of supplies." Master Windu waved to speak.

"So what you are telling us is that you failed to do your job, Master Skywalker." an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes...Master, it seems that the Namascasians are providing the Separatist with more information than recently thought. They live here and know every inch of this planet by heart, while we scurry around mapping out a couple thousand miles of terrain. With the permission of the council I wish to request more air support and supplies." "I don't believe we should put any more resources into the Namascas campaign, what do you think Master Yoda?"

"Agree I do, with Master Windu, too much have we wasted already." said Yoda with a saddened expression. Anakin waited a few seconds to consider the limited options the Council had left him with.

"I hear that Master Kenobi is done in the Outer Rim, is he available to support me?"

"No, he's not; we've just reassigned him to some undercover work in the Y'Toub System. But I am sure you will the necessary resources to aid you, we have faith in your abilities." replied Master Windu.

Anakin sighed, obviously disappointed in the outcome of the meeting.

"Yes, Masters, I am sure I will, and thank you." Anakin said before the hologram faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'Toub System-Nar Shaddaa**

**Rashiti Cantina**

**Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Filth-that one word alone was enough to fully describe Nar Shaddaa. Dirt and grime littered the ground while toxins and pollutants filled the air. Skyscrapers filled the sky and billions of beings walked the surface. Nar Shaddaa was notorious for its lawlessness and its ruling crime cartels. It had more scum than the galaxy had stars. The Republic usually avoided Hutt space, but the Jedi Council heard of Separatist Terrorist cells attempting to use the criminal underground against the Republic. To verify these rumors they sent Obi-Wan Kenobi to Nar Shaddaa under the guise of Xerus Eli. In an effort to gain information faster Obi-Wan turned to bribing informants and low-rate spies.

"Now how much do I owe you this time, Viersen?' asked Obi-Wan as he counted his credits aloud.

"Oh no, you're not laying anymore of those Republic dataries on me, I need a little something more…more real." replied Viersen.

Viersen was an Evocii, a native of the former planet Evocar, now known as Nal Hutta. They had been overpowered by the Hutts thousands of years ago, and were now a minority on their home planet. Modern Evocii lived in poverty and took money whenever they got the chance.

"More real? You've accepted Republic credits for the past transactions, why not now?"

"Because, I no longer require them, but what I do need is spice, about 200 kilograms to be exact." he then gulped down his 3rd drink.

"200 kilograms? That may take some time, but the information I need is urgent. If you can get it done quickly by tonight I'll pay you 400 kilograms, and 100 dataries." Obi-Wan said with a grin. The informant spit up some of his drink.

"Did you say 400 kilos?" asked the excited Evocii. Obi-Wan waited patiently to see if he would make up his mind. He had been meeting Viersen for the past few days; he was reliable, and asked no question. This quality was especially useful when dealing with criminal organizations like The Exchange and Black Sun.

"Alright, you've got a deal , but next time, you'd better find something that better suits my needs." said Viersen. He then finished off his drink, and left Obi-Wan to himself.

After a few more minutes Obi-Wan left to meet up with his last contact at a club called Ambit in one of the lower sectors. He worked his way through the diverse crowds of Nar Shaddaa, careful to mind his own business, and reach his destination unhindered. The streets were littered with the homeless, and little pockets of street gangs gathered around stores. From a certain point of view Nar Shaddaa looked like a twisted version of Coruscant. The bar was located in the worst areas of Nar Shaddaa and attracted some of most seedy lowlifes in the galaxy. The lower you went on Nar Shaddaa the more likely it was to get mugged or shot at for absolutely no reason. Obi-Wan finally reached the club after a few minutes of travel, and walked inside to meet his contact.

**Nar Shaddaa**

**Club Ambit-VIP Section**

**Balistik Tri-Mandalorian Mercenary**

There is one thing that every being in the galaxy truly understands…pleasure. Pleasure was the one thing Club Ambit would never be short of. All about the room danced exotic dancers working to entertain their vast audience. Scruffy looking beings gambled , drank until they staggered to into unconsciousness. Those still conscious danced on tables, teased the waitresses and gave security a hard time. Among the ruckus a mysterious armored figure sat alone at the bar.

"Are you going to order anything or admire the furniture all night?" asked a grubby looking bartender who looked a couple pounds short of a star destroyer.

"…..Yes…." replied the figure.

"Yes? Yes, what?!" the bartender asked, obviously annoyed that his question went unanswered.

"I'll take the special, and set it up."

"One special coming up…hey wait a minute, I know you; you're that bounty hunter Balistik Tri. I heard you fried poor Ciprio on Concord Dawn."

"Ciprio was anything but poor, he made a pretty good living from sentient species trafficking, and smuggling death sticks. He was scum, and he got what he deserved." Balistik stopped to check his blaster's power setting.

"Yeah, but the man was a usual; the more you hunters hunt, the more money business men like me lose." the bartender said as chuckled and spit shined the same glass.

"On second thought, I don't think I'm hungry anymore." he said as he got up to go.

He walked towards the clubs meeting rooms; sizing up everyone he passed. When people saw walking they tended to move out of way, even the ones too drunk to stand up correctly. To bar patrons he was truly a sight to behold…and to fear. He checked his armors internal systems on wrist command panel, making sure everything functioned correctly. He wore the traditional armor of a Mandalorian, his customized with matte black paint and spots of red as dark as blood. It was riddled with weapons, from wrist mounted blades, flamethrowers, dart launchers, a magnetically charged katana and dozens of hidden armaments. Balistik then walked down the hall to room eight where his customer and the credits awaited him. He usually didn't take jobs short of bounty hunting or toppling governments, but spying for people paid well too. It's not like he had much of a choice, his luxurious career was at all-time low, which meant less credits, and no battles to be won. Fighting was his livelihood, as it was for all true Mandalorians. His people were great warriors, so great as to even oppose the Jedi in many galactic conflicts, but those times had passed. Now they were just nomadic mercenaries and bounty hunters, all eager to earn their lot in the galaxy. When he finally reached the room he performed a series of scans using his armors complex sensor system, just to make sure no traps awaited him. After a few moments of scanning he finally finished, then checked his main blaster's power system again, and opened the door. Alone in room sat a figure behind a huge conference table, his face hidden in the shadows. He maneuvered to sit down directly across from him.

"I hear that you had some problems last night finding the data chip I needed." said the cloaked figure.

"Problems? No, no problem at all, unless you count a couple dozen mercs and guards gunning at you a problem."

"I am sure a man of your rumored caliber could very handle it, unless it has been exaggerated."

"It isn't exaggerated, not at all" he replied with a cool tone.

"I see, did you encounter any information regarding Black Sun allying with the separatists.

"Separatists? Ah the aruetiise war, no I didn't see anything."

The figure stopped to contemplate the new information.

"I see, well your performance met my standards, and you delivered the merchandise on time, I chose wisely."

"You did, especially if you're crazy enough to cross Black Sun and their mercs."

The figure faked a laugh and slid his agreed payment halfway across the table.

Balistik then slowly slid the prized data chip across the table, careful to keep his eye on his the man across the table.

"So, then this transaction is concluded? Because I do have other thi-." His sentence cut short by the familiar sound of blaster fire ringing in the distance.

Balistik jumped up and drew his blaster with lightning reflexes and aimed it at the man across the table. His muscles were trained by years of conflict and kept his barrel steady and precise. He carefully eyed the man, his credits, and the data chip with cold observation.

"Please tell me this is a double cross, because I've been itching for a good fight all day."

"No, I had absolutely nothing to do with this, but something tells me, they are here because of that chip." he slowly stood up, careful to keep his hands on the table.

"Well they aren't getting it, now move, and hands where I can see them. This little chip had better be worth the trouble of getting out of here."

The figure came out of the darkness to reveal an older man with red hair and a beard that covered a good portion of his face. He walked with a calm composure and appeared unafraid of Balistik or the weapon pointed at his chest.

Balistik then led the man out of the room at gun point intent on getting out of club. They got went out a few feet only to be met with blaster fire. The blaster fire forced them back in the room and suppressed them there. The shooter got a couple dozen shots off until his blaster over heated. Balistik returned fire, and struck a dark green Rodian in the chin with his first and only shot. They moved out of the room slowly, while checking for more hostiles.

Balistik eyed his new prize intently "What's on this data chip anyway?"

"Nothing that truly concerns you, but it is vital to my operations"

Balistik shrugged. "Someone shot at me, it concerns me; now move it, you're coming with me for now. And don't try anything stupid, blaster cartridges cost money."

He escorted them both through a maze of hallways until they reached the clubs main chamber. They went unimpeded for a few moments until a choir of blaster fire erupted, forcing them to take cover behind the bar.

Balistik cracked his knuckles and drew his blaster. "Now this is getting interesting after all!"

"I do not believe interesting is the right word for our current situation."

Balistik loaded his blaster and peered over the counter of the bar.

The crowd was scattering out of the way as a small army of thugs wearing Black Sun markings worked their way in. They got half across the room then split, allowing a spruced up Fallen to walk in.

"I do believe you have something that belongs to us, my friends." said the Fallen with his hands clasped calmly behind his back. Balistik looked around at the club, and weighed his options.

"Do we now? What could we have that would possibly belong to you?"

The Fallen smiled. "A most important data chip, that contains evidence that may incriminate myself, or my cohorts here. As you can see we are most eager to retrieve this sensitive information."

"All I see is a bunch of walking corpses, and a few more trophies for my collection."

The Fallen's face flashed anger, and left as quickly as it came. "Maybe so."

Balistik turned his attention to the man next to him. "Any ideas?"

"Nothing comes to mind, I guess we'll have to improvise."

"Improvisation is my specialty."

"Oh great." replied the man has peered back to the Fallen.

The Fallen hadn't stopped talking the entire time "Now, do you think we can go about this civilly?" asked the Fallen.

"Well, me and my friend here are in a bit of a hurry, so...no." Balistik quickly turned and put a bolt in the Fallen's left eye. As soon as he did the blaster fire continued, more rapid than before.

"Well now that was smart." said the unnamed cloaked man

"Yes actually it was, never compromise with criminals, especially Black Sun. Now stay down and let me han-" His sentence was cut short when the man flipped over the counter, threw off his cloak and ignited—a lightsaber. The thugs quickly reacted to the sight of powerful blue blade. They backed up trying put some distance in between them. Balistik quickly recovered from his shock and began returning fire, taking down his targets with a single shot.

"So you're a Jedi now, I knew there was something off about you, just couldn't place it."

The Jedi swatted away a couple of blaster bolts. "Yes, well life is full of surprises, isn't? Do you have a problem with Jedi?"

"As long as I get paid, I don't care what you are."

"Good enough for me."

After a few more shots Balistik engaged his jetpack and maneuvered over the gangsters and rained blaster fire down on them. He fired both of his blasters with rapid efficiency, thinning their numbers with almost every shot he took. Meanwhile the Jedi busily spun, slashed, and cut his way through a group of thugs. Many of the thugs ate their own bolts for dinner when their careless shots were redirected at them. He slowly worked his way closer to the incoming fire, cutting down thugs as he went. Only a handful of gangsters remained, just now realizing that the battle was lost. Balistik disengaged his jetpack and unsheathed his katana then ignited it. It snapped to life and purple wave of energy overcame the sleek cortosis alloy. Without hesitation he began cutting down his enemies before they could react to his change in tactics. Within a few moments the battle was over leaving flipped table, broken bottles, and a heap of bodies laying in the all about the room.

"Now, that was fun, and definitely worth the price of admission." Balistik said as he raided blaster cartridges from fallen combatants.

"That was anything but fun my friend, but it is far from over. I still need my data chip." replied the Jedi as put away his lightsaber.

"No, now it's worth double, for all of my expenses of course."

Jedi frowned slightly. "Of course, well you'll have to help me reach my ship, I have more credits there."

"Fine, you've got a deal, but I have a bad feeling about this.

**Nar Shaddaa**

**Illegal Docking Port Sewer System**

**Balistik Tri and Obi-wan Kenobi**

**On the run from Black Sun forces**

Nar Shaddaa is an overcrowded planet bustling with transports and freighters, all rushing to their jobs and the duties of their everyday lives. The sky was filled with smog and pollutants from the factories; swarms of speeders busily rushed from place to place. The chaotic nature of it had a striking resemblance to Coruscant; of the busiest places were the docking ports. The ports were the primary source of Nar Shaddaa economic success; imports from far away worlds allowed Nar Shaddaa to provide a comfortable life-style for most of its inhabitants. Offworlders that come for pleasure and not official business pay a hefty fee for the use of the ports; to their inconvenience. Others avoid this fee by illegally docking at criminally run "shanty ports" that allow criminals, bounty hunters, and those who wish not to be found a safe haven.

"This place stinks, and my patience is wearing thin, Jedi." said Balistik as he wiped dung off of his boot.

"The sewers are the last place they would expect to find us, and it's a much faster route to my ship." replied the Jedi.

"I don't like shying away from a fight, and I certainly don't like stepping in interspecies stool."

"I haven't met the man who would; let's take the next left, which should put us within a few yards of the hangar where my transport awaits us."

"Some plan, Black Sun is probably all over your ship like a clan of Jawas; Black Sun operates most of the shanty ports on Nar Shaddaa."

"Then we should tread softly, the Jedi Council needs this information delivered immediately."

"Hmm, you Jedi and your precious Council, I wonder where you'd be without their guiding hands."

"Do tell?"

"Haha, warriors should not be controlled by a bunch of senile, aging, old fools, that have lost their luster and shine. Warriors should lead themselves and take on the duty of earning the fruits of their own labor."

"The Jedi are not warriors, but peace-keepers; we serve only the Force and no one else."

"What a shame."

They continued the rest of the journey in silence and tediously travelled the seemingly infinite amount of tunnels that hid beneath the surface. After a few more minutes they reached their destination.

The Jedi looked around and checked his chrono. "This is our exit."

"How can you tell, they all look exactly the same to me."

"I memorized the route, and left a slight dent in the ladder, you see?"

"Yeah, well alright then, let's get going then." He waited for the Jedi to go first, checked his scanners, and then followed him up the ladder."


End file.
